Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z
'Tokumei Sentai Muse Ranger VS Momoiro Clover Z '(特命戦隊ミューズレンジャー VS ももいろクローバーZ ) is a 2015 crossover film and second film of the Love Live Super Sentai Franchise that features the team up of the Muse Rangers and the Momoiro Z Space Officers and the first debut appearance of the second Love Live Super Sentai Team: the 'Doubutsu Sentai Aqours Ranger '(動物戦隊アクアレンジャー). Summary The Momoiro Z Space Officers save the Muse Rangers from Space Crime Lord Gorzi and his henchmen. When the space officers get captured by the space criminals, the Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers go to the crime lord's palace to save them. Story In 2004, Otonokizaka Grade School is invaded by the Space Crime Syndicate, led by Space Crime Lord Gorzi. Many of the students, including 7-year-old Honoka Kousaka, are being held hostage by Gorzi himself. His henchmen get attacked by Momori Clover Z, led by Kanako/Momoiro Z 1gou. Gorzi then takes the young Honoka hostage at the top of the school building with Momoiro Z 1gou pursuing him. At the top, Momoiro Z 1gou takes out her Space Blaster and shots at Gorzi's face, scarring his left eye. As he fell to his death, a young Honoka clings onto the pole. Momoiro Z 1gou cancels her transformation and tells her to jump. Though Honoka was hesitant, Kanako tells her to be afraid. Honoka, agreeing to what Kananko tells her, jumps and safely lands into Kanako's arms. The female officer tells her how brave she is and tells her to become like her one day, which a young smiling Honoka says that she will. Elsewhere, Space Crime Lord Gorzi survives the fall and vows revenge against Momoiro Clover Z before leaving with his henchmen. 10 years later, now in the present, Honoka/μ's1 tests out her new battle systems of her Battlizer μ's1, however, Umi Sonoda/μ's4 states that she's only avoiding school since the incident when she (Honoka) fell into a coma. Tsubasa Kira/A-RiseX asks Honoka if she's okay, which the latter tells her that she is but Tsubasa notices that she isn't. The Muse Agency base is alerted of an attack at the city square. As the two brigade teams left the base, Honoka began to see visions from the past, Umi and Kotori asks their childhood friend if she's okay, which their leader doesn't reply, leaving them concerned. The Muse Rangers and A-Rise Officers arrive at Tokyo City Square and are shocked to see its not just the Viruslings attacking but also by Space Bandits. The Muse Rangers then transform into their S.W.A.T Mode just to easily defeat the monsters. After they fought them, Characters Muse Rangers Honoka Kousaka/μ's1-S.W.A.T μ's1-Battlizer μ's1 Eli Ayase/μ's2-S.W.A.T μ's2 Kotori Minami/μ's3-S.W.A.T μ's3 Umi Sonoda/μ's4-S.W.A.T μ's4 Rin Hoshizora/μ's5-S.W.A.T μ's5 Maki Nishikino/μ's6-S.W.A.T μ's6 Nozomi Tojou/μ's7-S.W.A.T μ's7 Hanayo Koizumi/μ's8-S.W.A.T μ's8 Nico Yazawa/μ's9-S.W.A.T μ's9 A-Rise Officers Tsubasa Kira/A-RiseX Erena Toudou/A-RiseY Anju Yuuki/A-RiseZ Momoiro Clover Z Kanako/Momoiro Z 1gou Akari/Momoiro Z 2gou Momoka/Momoiro Z 3gou Shirori/Momoiro Z 4gou Ayaka/Momoiro Z 5gou Reni/Momoiro Z 6gou Introducing The Aqours Rangers Chika Takami/AquaOrange Riko Sakurauchi/AquaWhite Kanan Matsuura/AquaGreen Dia Kurosawa/AquaRed You Watanabe/AquaBlue Yoshiko Tsushima/AquaBlack Hanamaru Kunikida/AquaYellow Mari Ohara/AquaViolet Ruby Kurosawa/AquaPink